Para Sa Yo
by Feyd Rautha
Summary: a friend requested this fic... para sa yo by parokya ni edgar... [sasusaku]


Para Sa 'Yo

-feyd rautha

author's notes: this fic is a request from a friend. sorry to those who cannot understand tagalog... it's been my fixation lately, and i cant seem to stop. anyway, its good practice. to those who can understand: enjoy; to those who cant: go and learn tagalog. :

- - - - -

Ika-14 ng Pebrero... alam mo na ang ibig sabihin nyan. Kung gaano kagulo sa classroom nyo twing Valentine's Day ay ganung kagulo rin sa Konoha.

Andyan ang mga taong parang tinamaan ng kung ano pagdating sa mga regalo sa mahal nila, na kahit teddy bear na mas malaki sa tao ay di 'karapat-dapat' para sa kanya-kanyang mga syota. Nariyan rin ang mga tulad kong sinasamantala ang pagkakataon at nagbebenta ng mga bagay na wala naman kwenta para pagkagastusan lang.

'Honey ibili mo naman ako nun!' hirit ni babae.

'Pero...' duda ni lalake.

'Sige na sir, mura na yan kompara sa iba!' gatong ng salesman.

At hayun, kita agad!

At syempre, di mawawala ang mga stereotype ng ganitong okasyon. Ang mga heart throb na hinahabol at ang mga taong nagmimistulang groupie kung humabol.

Pwede na nating isingit si Uchiha Sasuke sa ating munting kwento. :)

- - - - -

'Nakakainis. Hindi ba ko titigilan ng mga 'to?' bulong ni Sasuke sa sarili. Kaninang umaga pa sya punong puno sa mga babaeng walang sawang humahabol sa kanya. Konti na lang at malamang ay imbes na si Sasuke ay Blazing Fireball Technique na ang sumalubong sa kanila.

Ganyan na ang eksena simula nung pumasok sya sa academy at... uh, 'namukadkad'. Kahit saang kanto sya lumiko meron syang nakikitang mga babaeng magkakasama at bumubulong ng, 'Ayan na sya! Si Uchiha Sasuke... ang gwapo nya talaga!'

'Oo nga, napakahusay nya pang ninja!'

Nakakataba ng puso di ba? Pero dahil wala namang puso si Sasuke, di ito tumatalab. Lalo lang syang naiinis dahil parang walang may alam na anti social sya.

Naisipan ni Sasukeng sa mga bubong ng bahay magtatalon nang hindi na sya makita pa ng mga desperada sa baba. Sa kasamaang palad at nakaapak sya sa isang loose tile kaya't parang sako ng sementong lumagapak ang binata sa lapag.

- chak chak chak chak chak...-

Syet... may mga yapak nang naririnig si Sasuke! Pagdating sa pag-amoy sa kinaroroonan nya ay walang binatbat si Kiba sa mga babaeng ito. Ngunit paglingon nya sa taas ay mukha ni Sakura ang bumati sa kanya at sa nagdudugo nyang ilong.

'Sasuke? Ayos ka lang ba?'

Tinulungan ng dalagang tumayo si Sasuke, at habang nagpapagpag si Sasuke ng damit ay biglang nagabot ng tsokolate si Sakura.

'Sabi na nga ba,' isip ni Sasuke, 'dito ang uwi nito.'

… _lumayo ka na sa akin, wag mo kong kausapin…_

'Happy Valentine's Day Sasuke.' ngiti ni Sakura. Ngunit inirapan lang ito ng binata at tinalikuran na para bang nagsasabng 'mas marami pa kong importanteng bagay na gagawin kaysa asikasuhin ang regalo mo.'

'Teka Sasuke, sandali!'

'…?'

'Alam kong sawa ka na sa ganitong estilo.'

'Yun naman pala eh.'

Aba, impakto talaga. Wala man lang pakundangan! 

… _parang awa mo na, wag kang magpaakit sa kin…_

Inihagis ni Sakura ang sariling regalo sa basurahan, na ikinagulat ni Sasuke. 'Bakit nya ginawa yun?' isip nya. 'Bagong racket ba to? Bagong style?'

'Pasensya ka na ah,' wika ng dalaga. 'Akala ko kasi dahil magkateam-mates tayo ay papansinin mo kahit papano ang regalo ko.'

… _ayoko lang masaktan ka, malakas akong mambola…_

'Pasensya ka na Sakura, pero pareho nating alam na hindi ako mahi—' ngunit bago pa sya matapos ay pinutol na ang paliwanag nya.

'Oo alam ko, pasensya na talaga. Sayang at ako pa naman mismo ang gumawa nyan. Pero dahil hindi mo gusto ang mga yan ay di ko na rin yan kailangan. Bahala na ang mga langgam dyan.'

Yumuko sya bilang simbolo ng pagpapaalam. 'Sige, mauna na ko.' Ang huling wika nya sabay talikod at lakad palayo.

Napaisip nanaman si Sasuke, na dumagdag sa sakit ng ulong natamo nya kanina mula sa pagkakahulog sa bubong.

'… ganon?'

… _hindi ako santo…_

- - - - -

'Ano ba yan Sakura, pineste mo nanaman sya.' wika nya sa sarili habang tinititigan ang tubig mula sa tulay na kinatatayuan. Hindi ang paninisi ni Sakura ang malungkot na parte ng eksenang ito, kundi ang katotohanan na lahat ng mga magagandang tulay sa malilinaw na tubig ay puno na ng mga kasintahang nagde-date kaya't napilitan si Sakurang tumambay sa lugar kung saan parang Pasig river ang background, medyo imaginin mo nga lang na nasa Konoha sya.

Dahil sa kalungkutan, at dahil na rin siguro sa napakabahong amoy ay naisipan na ni Sakurang umuwi, ngunit laking gulat nya nang may humarang na lang bigla sa kanya.

… _pero para sa yo, ako'y magbabago…_

'Sa… Sasuke?' wika nya. Tameme sya eh. XD

'Sasabayan na kitang lumakad pauwi.' sagot ni Sasuke na di mo malaman kung naglalambing ng nahihiya o nang-aasar dahil tulad ni Neji ay laging flat ang tono nya sa pagsasakita. Kulang ata sya sa communication skills. ; Wala sigurong prof sa Konoha na nagtuturo ng English.

'Bakit?' tanong ni Sakura.

'Bilang ganti dun sa regalo mo. Salamat nga pala. Masarap.'

Napaisip si Sakura. 'Kinain nya?'

… _kahit mahirap, kakayanin ko…_

Oo mga kaibigan, kinain nya ang regalong shoot na sa basurahan kanina. Pero kung akala mo mahirap yun ay mali ka, dahil mas mahirap ang ginawa ko dyan! Biruin mo nga naman, yung sira ulo kong erpat ay naghugas ng kamay matapos naming kumain ng seafoods sa Market! Market! At sa baso inilagay yung pinaghugsan nyang tubig. At dahil lemonade yung inumin ko ay napagkamalan kong lemonade yun tuibg at yun, higop ako! Buti na lang at di ko nalunok! Amfness talaga… ay teka medyo na-carried away ako dun ah. Balik sa kwento.

… _basta para sayo, handa akong magpakatino…_

'Saka di ka ba nahihiya?' asar ni Sasuke. 'Ikaw lang ang tao ditong walang kasama habang naglalakad. Kawawa ka naman.'

… _laging isipin, lahat ay gagawin_

_basta para sa yo…_

- - - - -

'Sasuke, salamat sa pagsama sakin.' ngiti ni Sakura. Aba dapat lang na matuwa sya… minsan lang yata sumpungin si Sasuke ng ganyan.

… _hindi ikaw yung tipong niloloko…_

'…' lang ang sagot na bumalik sa kanya.

… _at hindi naman ako yung tipong nagseseryoso…_

Pero dahil sanay na sya, nagpatuloy lamang sa pagsasalita ang babaeng pilit itinatago ang ngiting abot-tenga. 'Napakasaya talaga ng araw na to. Di ko akalaing—'

'Bakit ba, Sakura?' bigla na lang tanong ni Sasuke.

… _at kahit sulit sana sayo ang kasalanan_

lolokohin lang kita kaya kung pwede wag na lang… 

'…ha?'

'Bakit mo bang naisipan pang gumawa ng regalong ibibigay? Pwede namang bumili ka na lang ah. Ganun din naman ang lasa nun, baka mas masarap pa…'

'Nagagalit ka ba sa ginawa ko? Di ba masarap?' nagtatakang tanong ng dalaga.

'BAKIT PINAGLALAANAN MO KO NG GANITONG KALAKING PANAHON AT ATENSYON?'

… _dahil ayoko nang masaktan ka, wag kang maniniwala_

_hindi ako santo…_

'Pero Sasuke…?'

Punong puno na si Sasuke, dahil hindi nya lubos maintindihan kung paano sya napagtyatyagaan ni Sakura.

'Hindi mo ba naiintindihan? Hindi ka ba nagsasawa? Di ko kayang suklian ang ginagawa mo.'

'Pero Sasuke,' malumanay na sagot ni Sakura. 'Hindi mo naman kailangang gawin yun eh. Sapat na sakin ang nariyan ka.'

'Yan ang dahilan kung bakit ka mahina Sakura. Nagpapa-api ka. Mayroon bang katibayan na dapat ay nagpapaabuso ka ng ganyan?'

'Hindi ito abuso Sasuke!' sigaw ni Sakura na ngayon ay naluluha na dahil sa tuwa at lungkot. Tuwa dahil nagkakausap na sila ni Sasuke, at lungkot dahil tungkol ito sa ibang bagay. 'Gusto ko ang ginagawa ko!'

… _pero para sayo, ako'y magbabago_

_kahit mahirap, kakayanin ko dahil para sayo…_

'Pwes ako hinde,' malamig na sagot ni Sasuke. 'Ayoko ng nahihirapan ka ng ganyan. Ayoko ng nasasaktan ka dahil sakin.'

… _handa akong magpakatino, laging isipin_

_lahat ay gagawin, basta para sayo…_

Hindi alam ni Sakura kung paano sasagot sa mga sunod na maririnig.

'Ayokong magmahal dahil ayokong makaramdam ng sakit na mawalan ulit. Di ko kayang suklian ang ginagawa mo Sakura. Hanggang pasalamat lang ako. Pero hindi ka na dapat nagtitiis ng ganito.'

'…'

'Dapat humanap ka ng taong kayang iparamdam sa yo ang ipinararamdam mo sakin ngayon. Alam mo ba, pareho lang tayong nahihirapan sa isa't-isa, kaya kung ako sa yo tigilan mo na.'

'Sasuke… hindi mo alam ang sinasabi mo.' Sagot ni Sakura na ngayon ay umiiyak na. Unti unti syang lumapit kay Sasuke ngunit nilayuan sya nito.

'Wag kang lalapit sakin. Ayokong makagawa ng bagay na pagsisisihan ko.'

- - - - -

Magdamag hindi nakatulog si Sakura dahilan ng mga narinig kahapon. Siguro talagang alaskador ang tadhana dahil kinagumagahan ay nagkita rin agad ang dalawa. Iniwasan na ng tingin ni Sasuke si Sakura, pero dahil payo nito na wag nang magpa-api, nilakasan ni Sakura ang loob at muling hinarap si Sasuke.

…_bakit nakikinig ka pa, matatapos na ang kanta_

_pinapatakas na kita mula nung una stanza…_

'Ano ang bagay na pagsisisihan mo, Sasuke?' tanong nya.

'Pwede ba Sakura, kagabi pa yon. Wag mo nang—'

'Ano yun Sasuke? Sabihin mo!'

Nagdilim na ang panigin ni Sasuke sa galit na di na nito napigilan ang sarili… hayun, nagsisigaw ang loko.

… _hindi ka ba natatakot, baka ikaw ay masangkot…_

'Ayokong lumalapit ka sakin Sakura! Iritang irita ako sa yo!'

'S…Sasuke…'

Gumuho ang mundo ni Sakura… kayanin nya pa kaya ang mga sunod nyang maririnig?

Laking gulat nya.

'Twing lalapit ka saken gusto kitang ngitian, kausapin, hawakan…'

'…?'

'Hindi ko na alam kung ano ang gagawin ko kapag pinagpatuloy mo ang pagmamartir mo. Hindi ko kayang suklian ang pagmamahal mo dahil maraming bagay ang mas importante… buti na lang. Dahil kung sakali hindi ay buong puso kong isusuko ang sarili ko sayo.'

'Sasuke? Totoo ba—'

'Ayokong lumapit ka sakin dahil makakalimutan ko lahat ng pangarap ko… at pag nangyari yun makakalimutan ko na akong ang dapat maghiganti para sa angkan ko. Makakalimutan ko si Itachi… at hahayaan ko ang sarili kong malunod sa yo.

'Hindi mo ba naiintindihan? Ang bagay na maaring kong pagsisishan ay ang yakapin ka, ang mahalin ka. Dahil pag nangyari yun alam kung mamahalin mo rin ako… at hindi na ko makakawala. Ayokong makalimot Sakura… kaya wala akong pwedeng gawin kung di ang tiisin ka.'

… _sa mga kasalanan ko…_

Napaluhod si Sakura kaka-iyak habang pinanood nyang tumalikod si Sasuke upang lumakad papalayo, upang iwan sya.

… _pero para sayo, ako'y magbabago_

_kahit mahirap, kakayanin ko dahil para sayo…_

'Sasuke hintay!' sigaw ni Sakura, ngunit di ito pinansin at nagpatuloy si Sasuke sa paglalakad.

'Sasuke naiintindihan kita!'

Dito lamang sya natigilan.

… _handa akong magpakatino, laging isipin_

_lahat ay gagawin, basta para sayo…_

'Hindi ko alam ang pinagdadaanan mo, pero naiintindihan kita! Hindi ko ipipilit ang sarili ko sa yo, pero nandito ako para tanggapin lahat ng sama ng loob mo. Kung ang pagtiis sa kin ang paraan mo para hindi masaktan titiisin ko. Hindi na ko magpapa-api Sasuke, dahil alam ko na ang dahilan kung bakit ako nasa tabi mo ngayon…'

'Sakura?'

'Mahal kita Sasuke, at handa akong tanggapin kung ano ka. Maghihintay ako. Alam kong dadating din ang panahon kung saan pwede na kong magkasya sa buhay mo.'

Unti unting nilapitan ng binata si Sakura upang tulungan itong tumayo.

'Sakura… alam mo bang—'

'Sasuke… basta para sa yo.'

-wakas-


End file.
